Iron Maiden
by Allanis Ryan
Summary: Um dia.Por acaso.Aconteceu. É pecado querer vingança pelos momentos de humilhação?Não.É salvação...
1. Chapter 1 Guns are not like boys

**Guns are not like boys**

- ... Então, era óbvio que isso era previsível, afinal deixar uma missão de tamanha importância nas mãos dos Lestrange e entregar ela de bandeja para Dumbledore é a mesma coisa. Bastardos cretinos e incompetentes. Incapazes de diferenciar os lados de uma varinha...

BAM.

Ouviu-se som de explosão e o cômodo foi tomado por uma nuvem de poeira. Todos os homens levantaram com as varinhas em punho inclusive o loiro que falava a pouco. Os olhares se focaram no canto da sala. No meio da nuvem de poeira que começava a baixar destacava-se a silhueta de uma mulher.

- Lave sua boca Malfoy, antes de falar do meu marido. Nem todo seu dinheiro te dá o direito de falar dele dessa maneira. – Disse a mulher apontando um objeto metálico, com o formato de "L" na direção do homem. – Você ficaria impressionado com o que os trouxas podem fazer para se defenderem quando não possuem varinhas...

- Recorrendo aos trouxas novamente Bellatrix? Que tipo de Comensais estamos formando aqui? – Disse Lucius sarcasticamente, mas ainda sem abaixar a varinha, enquanto os outros sorriam e aos poucos tomavam suas antigas posições.

- Ah... tem certas coisas que vale a pena saber como funciona... Ainda mais quando sua varinha foi destruída. – Disse a mulher com a voz divertida – Andei praticando, sabe. E descobri que um movimento pode ser mais rápido que uma palavra.

- Acha mesmo que pode me ameaçar com _isso_? – Perguntou Lucius indiferente.

Bellatrix mirou um pouco acima do ombro esquerdo do homem e atirou, fazendo um rombo na parede às costas dele. Lucius não se moveu.

- Acho. – Respondeu a mulher com um sorriso. – Preste bem atenção Malfoy, porque eu vou falar só uma vez. Não _ouse_ falar mal do meu marido que está lá fora, arriscando o pescoço para que todos vocês continuem aqui dentro, confortavelmente escondidos e bebendo vinho. Não ouse critica-lo, pode ser a última coisa que vá fazer...

Lucius soltou uma gargalhada.

- Oh, que esposa dedicada você é Bellatrix. Acredita mesmo que ele está lá fora se arriscando? Não, nem você pode ser tão burra. Enquanto você está aqui, seu marido se diverte com qualquer vadia ao invés de estar ele mesmo, defendendo a própria honra...

Lucius cambaleou para o lado, segurando com uma mão o ombro ensangüentado, e lançando um olhar frio e de desprezo para a mulher, que ainda apontava a arma.

- O próximo... vai ser na cabeça... – Disse ela lívida de raiva.

- Desgraçada! – Disse Lucius, ainda pressionando o local onde levara o tiro de raspão, e erguendo a outra mão que empunha a varinha. – Como você pode...?

- Avisei que não estava para brincadeiras. – Disse Bellatrix entre os dentes. - Não me provoque Malfoy, não me obrigue a colocá-lo no seu devido lugar.

Muitos Comensais que acompanhavam a cena soltaram gargalhadas. Lucius também soltou um sorriso debochado.

- Por que em vez de você ficar aí, descontando sua TPM em mim, você não sai atrás do seu amado marido? – Completou o homem, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. – Garanto que umas horas com ele e você vai estar bem melhor. Ou então... o Lestrange não está dando conta do nosso mascotinho... Nesse caso Bella, porque você não falou logo de início? Por que fazer toda essa ceninha? Garanto que qualquer um aqui dá um jeito em você. Menos eu, é claro. Desculpe mas eu não quero pegar pulgas...

O cômodo inteiro explodiu em risadas. Bellatrix ainda apontava a arma na direção de Lucius, mas suas mãos tremiam e havia uma veia saltada em sua têmpora. – Ora... seu... desprezível... vai pagar... com seu SANGUE!

- Basta! – Ordenou uma voz vinda da entrada do cômodo. A varinha de Lucius, e a arma de Bellatrix voaram de suas mãos e foram parar nos braços estendidos de uma figura encapuzada. O cômodo inteiro caiu num silêncio mortal.

- Bando de indignos. Juram-me fidelidade eterna, mas mal viro as costas e transformam isso aqui num bordel ou algo pior! – Disse Voldemort, levantando a cabeça e encarando todos através das fendas vermelhas. Ninguém respirava. - O que, em nome do inferno, está acontecendo aqui?

Ninguém se manifestou. Bellatrix agora impotente, ainda olhava lívida de fúria para Lucius que tentava estancar o sangue que manchava de tinto, parte de sua capa azul turquesa.

- Ninguém se manifesta? Nott?

- Nada Milorde.

- Rookwood?

- Não faço idéia Milorde.

- Mulciber?

- Não senhor.

- Dolohov, Jugson, ninguém?

Silêncio.

- Ótimo. Então mostrem alguma serventia e tranquem esses dois na sala de tortura, no porão.

- Milorde, acha mesmo necessário, não creio que... – Começou Rookwood.

- Não ouse questionar uma ordem minha. O tempo para se explicarem já passou. – Disse Voldemort frio. – Não fosse o bastante essa guerra, não vou suportar disputas fúteis em baixo do meu teto. Se resolvam sozinhos, e se não quiserem, mato os dois. Algo contra Bellatrix?

- Não Milorde.

- Malfoy?

- Não...

- Muito bom. E Malfoy, dê um jeito nesse braço, está sujando todo meu tapete.

Bellatrix e Lucius foram escoltados por outros quatro Comensais até uma porta de carvalho. Um dos Comensais abriu-a e usou a varinha para mostrar a entrada de uma sala fria e úmida, com as paredes cobertas por pedras, onde havia correntes penduradas e balançando ameaçadoramente, archotes de chamas trêmulas e outros tantos objetos de tortura.

- Boa sorte para vocês. – Sussurrou uma voz cínica, vinda da fenda no capuz, e dizendo isso empurrou Lucius e Bellatrix para dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta ao passar.

continua...

N/A: Minha primeira fanfiction publicada no Primeira de muitas? Quem sabe XD. Sim será um NC – 17. Portanto, crianças parem de ler por aqui mesmo. Não me responsabilizo por quem resolver continuar a lê-la. Não percam tempo me mandando reviews me ofendendo, etc... bla bla, entenderam o recado né? Ótimo.

N/A 2: Todos os personagens usados nessa fic são de J. K. Rowling. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. Copycats, obviamente, são proibidos.


	2. Chapter 2 Sighs and Laughs

**Sighs and Laughs**

Bellatrix lançou um olhar de ódio para Lucius.

- Não me olhe como se isso tudo fosse minha culpa. – Disse indiferente o loiro.

- O problema, Lucius Malfoy, é que É sua culpa! – Acusou Bellatrix.

- Desculpe, mas eu não estou vendo nenhum corte, ou machucado em você, Mascotinha. – Cutucou o homem.

- Pare de me chamar assim! Se não fosse esse seu sarcasmo, nós ainda estaríamos naquela sala!

- Se não fosse sua TPM, nós ainda estaríamos naquela sala...

Bellatrix levantou o vestido que usava e puxou uma pistola que estava presa junto a sua coxa e apertou-a no pescoço do homem. – Um motivo Lucius, UM motivo...

- Meu Deus mulher, quantas dessas você tem guardado? – Perguntou o homem, achando graça.

- O suficiente para fazer você virar pó. – Sibilou Bellatrix entre os dentes.

- Você já me machucou, será que não se satisfaz com isso? Vai, eu não quero brigar com você... – Disse Lucius entediado – Da próxima vez vou me lembrar de parar no "bichinha enrustida" quando estiver falando do Rodolphus... Você é muito pavio curto...

- Por que o trata com tanto desprezo? – Perguntou Bella ainda pressionando a arma contra o pescoço do loiro.

- Porque é assim que os inferiores merecem ser tratados. – Respondeu Lucius pacientemente. – Você sabe muito bem que tudo que eu falei naquela sala era verdade.

Bellatrix abriu a boca varias vezes, mas sem resposta deu as costas para Lucius e encostou-se à parede mais próxima praguejando sozinha e sem aviso deu um tiro para cima. – Eu sei, merda, eu sei...

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha, e começou a caminhar pelo cômodo. – Já havia vindo aqui em baixo alguma vez Bella?

- Sim... Eu sou a responsável pelas torturas, ou era... não sei mais dizer. – Disse a mulher, batendo com a arma na cabeça, inconformada.

- Hum... – Comentou Lucius, olhando os aparelhos. – Engraçado, eu não. Sempre fiquei na parte administrativa do negócio.

- Você tem lábia, sabe ser persuasivo sem magia, e o Lorde sabe disso. – Disse Bellatrix ainda de cabeça baixa.

- E você... ahn... deve ser muito boa no que quer que faça aqui em baixo. – Disse Lucius sem emoção.

Bellatrix levantou a cabeça indignada e ia responder, quando foi cortada pelo loiro.

- Ah... a Iron Maiden. – Disse Lucius se aproximando de um sarcófago em forma de mulher, inteira forrada de espinhos de metal com mais de 15 centímetros cada um. - Minha favorita. Não sabia que tinha umas dessas aqui embaixo...

- É meramente decorativa... nunca os vi usando ela. – Comentou Bellatrix.

- Melhor assim. – Continuou Lucius passando as mãos pelos espinhos – Assim ela continua virgem.

- Lucius... é só um objeto. – Disse Bellatrix assustada.

Lucius olhou indignado. – Eu sei perfeitamente que é um objeto. Não subestime minha inteligência! Só estou dizendo que ela é linda!

- E eu só estou dizendo que você precisa ficar mais tempo com a Narcissa... – Comentou a mulher.

- Não brinque com o que não sabe. – Disse Lucius sério.

- Quê? Vai me dizer agora que está tendo problemas com a minha irmã? Justo com aquela Barbie perfeitinha! – Disse Bellatrix se levantando em indo ao encontro de Lucius, ainda brincando com a arma em sua mão.

- Não sei se posso dizer que são exatamente "problemas". Mas as coisas não andam bem. – Concluiu Lucius.

- A Narcissa sempre foi a queridinha da família por ser a caçula. Nossos pais sempre a mimaram demais. Quando ela nasceu eu já tinha quase três anos. Eles estavam cansados de mim. Não sei se posso culpá-la por ser do jeito que é. Acho que ela era a última esperança da Família Black dar certo. Sempre quiseram um garoto, mas só tiveram três garotas. Então quando viram que não iam conseguir passar o nome da família a diante, trataram de nos arranjar casamentos decentes. – Disse Bellatrix andando pela sala – Fui prometida para o Rodolphus quando tinha só cinco anos. A Andrômeda era para ter se casado com o Nott, mas ela sempre foi mais rebelde, e nunca aceitou muito o que os nossos pais falavam. Fugiu de casa com 16 anos. Ouvi dizer que se casou com um trouxa qualquer e que agora tem uma filha como Auror. Decadência completa. Mas foi quando ela começou a ter suas discussões com os nossos pais que as coisas pioravam. Eles não conseguiam destinguir as coisas entre as filhas. Sempre acabavam descontando em mim. Nunca na Narcissa, a Narcissa era "intocável", ela ia se casar com um Malfoy...

- Também não escolhi ter a Cissy como mulher. Mas aceitei, e hoje nós somos o que nossos pais desejaram para nós. – Defendeu-se o loiro.

- Muito bom para vocês. – Comentou Bellatrix indiferente. - Mas enquanto a nossa Bonequinha tinha uma vida de conto de fadas, eu tinha que lutar para impor o que eu sou. Por isso me tornei Comensal. Para mostrar para nossos pais que eles não precisavam ter um garoto para sentirem orgulho da família.

Bellatrix parou apreciando as correntes suspensas na parede, olhando de canto de olho o homem que continuava próximo à Iron Maiden. Lucius não acrescentou nada, então Bellatrix continuou.

- Mas então, Malfoy. Você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu entre você e a Barbie.

- Crisezesinhas de ciúmes. Ela disse que eu não tenho passado muito tempo em casa, que é por isso que o Draco se tornou o que é...

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada rouca. Lucius continuou.

- Não... espera... fica melhor. Na nossa última briga ela jogou na minha cara que eu passo mais tempo com você e os outros Comensais. E a piada do dia é que ela tem plena convicção de que estamos tendo um caso.

Bellatrix explodiu em risadas. – A minha ... irmã... acha... que... estamos... tendo... um CASO?

- Exatamente. – Disse o loiro cruzando os braços.

- Ela é perturbada, Lucius. – Disse Bellatrix assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. – Eu daria o fora assim que tivesse chance, se fosse você.

- Bom isso nos coloca num mesmo barco. – Comentou Lucius – Eu com uma mulher perturbada e você com um marido que prefere passar mais tempo num putero do que ao seu lado.

A mulher se calou.

- Eu fui o primeiro a lhe avisar Bella, agora todos os Comensais comentam. – Continuou Lucius.

- Quem disse que eu ligo? – Defendeu-se Bellatrix.

- Você não liga para o que andam falando a respeito do seu casamento quase fracassado? – Disse Lucius levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – Disse a mulher, mas virou o rosto para a parede. – Não ligo para o que andam comentando sobre meu casamento. Não ligo que todos riam de mim pelas minhas costas. Não ligo saber que por mais que eu me dedique ao Lorde, também sou dispensável como qualquer outro. Nem se quer me importo de dividir meu marido com outras quinhentas e poucas mulheres. Muito menos saber que vou chegar em casa hoje, encontra-lo bêbado em algum canto escuro da casa, e quando eu for deitar na MINHA cama, sentir outros perfumes baratos, fedores que estarão espalhados pela casa inteira, sentir nos MEUS lençóis outros cheiros, menos o meu.

Lucius viu a mulher limpar o rosto com uma das mãos. Bellatrix continou.

- Já me basta a humilhação que me atinge pelas costas, no silêncio. Mas enquanto me atacarem pela frente, onde posso me defender, aí sim posso me vingar e sentir no sangue alheio, um pouco da minha humilhação se extravasando. Seja em quem for, seja em Comensal, trouxas ou... – Ela riu baixinho, uma risada doentia. – Semana passada, peguei cinco delas... Ahhhh você precisava ter visto Lucius, precisava ter visto a cara delas. Era de PAVOR, me senti o próprio Lorde. Elas corriam e imploravam socorro, enquanto o vagabundo do Rodolphus dormia pesado no sofá. Ele perdeu uma cena interessante. O que ele diria se visse a própria mulher banhada com o sangue das vadias que ele havia comido? - Bellatrix virou-se e encarou Lucius, ostentava um olhar próximo da demência.

- Não, não eu não me sinto culpada. – Disse ela se aproximando de Lucius. – Acho que elas tiveram um fim digno até. Mas sinto que ainda não me vinguei o suficiente. Não consigo atingir o Rodolphus, mas... sinto que preciso devolver na mesma moeda.

Lucius olho-a sem entender, acompanhou com os olhos a mulher se aproximar e de repente o empurrar contra a parede.

continua...

N/A: Segundo Capitulo postado. Vide aos N/A's do primeiro. Se gostaram, deixem reviews! Quem sabe no terceiro eu não conte como tudo isso surgiu na minha mente fértil e perturbada? Vão pagar para ver?


End file.
